Love's A Crime
by wittykittylizzie
Summary: Goten Son has just been released from prison and is ready to go back to work under his father. He soon meets Bulla Briefs-his brother's new girl toy. What happens when they have to go on a mission together? Will their bickering ways get in the way or will something bigger happen? It's kind of hard to tell-he's in the Mafia and she in the FBI. Plus they still have to face Gohan...AU
1. Preface

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! My name is Liz and I am very excited for this! This is my first time writing a story for Dragon Ball Z, so I hope you guys like it. I've been reading some other BG and DBZ fics and was inspired to write my own. Now then, this story is AU and a Bulla/Goten pairing-so if you don't like, don't read! I'll explain more about the plot and background in Chapter One-this is only the preface/prologue.**

**Some things I changed that are important to know in this chapter are: Gohan and Videl aren't married. Pan is instead Goku and Chi Chi's daughter, making her Gohan and Goten's little sis. Any other things, you might be able to guess-otherwise, it will come in later on. Oh, and Goten is 27 while Bulla is 21. Other ages will be said next chapter.**

**Hope you like it! Sorry for the incredibly long A/N!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT or anything associated with it. I do, however, own the plot. But that's about it!**

* * *

**Love's A Crime: Preface**

Fire.

It was a four letter word that caused so much destruction and pain. So was Hell. And so was _love_.

_Love._

The L-Word.

That's what got him into this hot mess in the first place. But it didn't mean he didn't _like_ it.

How could he hate it? It gave him the journey of his life-the greatest adventure he went on in his twenty seven years on Earth.

Everything has its downfalls, however. Sure, it was the _greatest_ thing he'd **ever** known, but it was also the _deadliest_ thing he would face.

**XXX**

Goten landed down at the scene in question-his house in the East District. He saw that their personal safe house was already burnt down, the fire spreading to their home quickly. Accelerating to the door, he escaped some of it.

The young man stepped over the bodies of fallen soldiers. The majority of those fallen were the people who were once close to him-like his second family. Before they showed their true colors, obviously.

This, however, wasn't going to distract him from his goal-find his woman.

She had to be here, right?

Someone stirred, snapping his attention to the corner of the house. The flames were going to reach that region first, turning whoever was lying there to ashes. Normally, he would laugh and watch as they slowly diminish, but not this time. Squinting, he realized that it was his co consigliere, his _sister_.

Rushing over, he gently kicked Krillin and Yamcha, two of the _traitors_, to clear the way.

"Pan?"

"Go-Goten?" she stuttered, opening one eye _very slowly_.

He let the corners of his mouth curl up _just a bit_. Goten then reached into the brown bag he carried and found one bean left. He wouldn't steal more from the Corporation until next week-that is, if he lived that long. So this was risky.

He held his breath.

Then, with one look at his little sister, he knew what he had to do.

"Pan, eat this senzu bean, and hurry! There's not much time left."

She cautiously put it into her mouth, returning her sparky energy back.

"What's happening?" she cried after the wall behind her erupted into a fiery explosion.

Goten dragged his sister across the floor, unintentionally causing her to bump her head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Pan, listen to me, you have to take this Capsule and leave. Use it to fly away from here. Go to West City and do something. Go to Capsule Corp for all I care. Just hide there. _Please_."

"B-but, you'll return, right?"

"In a way," Goten simply responded.

"Promise?"

"Pan, just go."

She left, but knew something bad was bound to happen.

After all he didn't promise.

As for Goten, well he was satisfied for the moment. One of his girls was saved, and now it was time to catch the other one.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a green arm poke out of a hole in the wall. Piccolo.

He lifted him up and pinned him against the wall.

"Where the hell is my brother?"

"I work for him more than for you," he managed to get out.

Honestly, his betrayal of Goten was the least surprising out of them all.

"I don't give a damn. Remember, I'm stronger than him." As if to prove his point, Goten tightened his grip on the green fellow.

"What do you want?" Piccolo conceded.

"You _need _to tell me where he took her."

"They're at the Kame House. He's planning on setting the island on fire too," he choked out.

Goten tossed his ex-soldier on the ground, finally putting him out of his misery.

He ran to where he parked his hovercraft. Fortunately, it didn't catch on fire. He quickly typed in his destination- NBI 8250012 B- and started to fly.

Goten got to the Kame House in record time. Surprisingly, nobody was there to protect their little princess. Well, maybe they were all _dead_. The fire was starting pretty quickly this time-not even the furious waves crashing onto the shore could stop it.

He loaded his gun and crept over to the pink house, his back against the wall. He poked his head around the corner, spotting nobody at all. He looked in the window and saw a mess on the floor. If they _were_ here, this was where they would be. The fact that the house was barely on fire just assured that they were in there.

He tapped his gun to make sure there was enough ammo and slightly pulled open the door-just enough for him to step in-reclosing it immediately. Goten looked around the house, spotting them almost immediately. There was Gohan, choking her and dragging her across the floor. When the two Sons locked eyes, Gohan raised a gun to the woman's head, sending her into a stage of complete terror.

"Do you really want to do this Gohan?" he asked his older brother, trying to sound intimidating.

"Thank God you're here! Help me, Goten," the blue haired beauty whispered pleadingly.

"You, shut up before I get more pissed," Gohan said to the young lady. To Goten, he barked, "Stay away from me and maybe you'll live."

From the outside, Gohan seemed tough, but his expressions and voice contradicted it. He was shaking-not from _anger_ but from _worry_- and his voice whimpered. Goten knew it had _nothing_ to do with the fire.

When Goten stepped closer, Gohan powered up, a red aura forming around him. He placed his hand on the woman's heart, ready to kill.

"You're not going to do that, bro. Get that hand off of her _right now_. Let her go."

Gohan just charged up more power and formed a huge energy ball in his free hand. Screw the guns- Gohan was using _yet another_ chance to show off his new powers. He meant business and was ready to kill now.

"Gohan, if you want to, we can always just talk about-"

_Bang._

Gohan fainted. Goten fell to the floor. The blue haired girl escaped from the older Son's clutches and rushed to her lover.

"Goten," she whispered.

He didn't respond.

"Come on, get up! You can brush it off! Get up! _Please_!" she begged.

The young woman tried to persuade him-almost _daring_ him- believing he would just hop up and laugh at her.

It failed.

"I-I'm not gonna make it this time."

"Don't say that! Come on; just eat one of your senzu beans. Please!"

"I gave the last one to Pan," he breathed.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess," she puffed after a while.

"And by mess, you mean you?"

She nodded, a tear flowing down her cheek.

"Then that was the best mess I ever got myself into."

The tear dropped on his eyelid.

"Hey, you were better than prison," he joked.

"That's not funny, Goten!" she cried, but let a small smile appear.

"I don't want to have to let go," she whispered to him.

"Then don't."

His eyes started to close and he pulled her close. He planted one final kiss before he told her the words she was waiting for her whole life. "I'm in love with you, baby. And I always will be."

Her eyes filled with tears and she dropped her head on his chest. She stayed like that the whole night, trying to doubt what she knew was true.

He was gone.

_Love's A Crime-Coming to Computers near you soon_

* * *

**You're probably all like: WTF?! WHAT'S THIS CRAZY LADY THINKING?! But yeah, I'm not _majorly_ crazy-I know what I'm doing! This will all be explained in my next A/N for Chapter One.**

**I would really appreciate your feedback and thoughts on this, so please drop me a review on your way out! **

**xxxLizxxx**


	2. He Can't Even Get A Nice 'Welcome Home'

**Author's Note: Hello, it's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I was waiting to finish my other story but that's not going to end anytime soon, so I decided just to start writing this.**

**Thank you to **Brii-Chan14**, **atal15**,** Starlight KittyKat**,** Little Teacake**, **TeeLee123**, **_mAdLyInLoVe_**, and **Tiffany7989 **for reviewing, all of them brought huge smiles on my face. Also, thank you to anybody who followed/favorite-d, means a lot!**

**Quick reply to 'Guest' reviews:**

mAdLyInLoVe- **Thank you so much! I hope it lives up to your expectations and that you like this chapter.**

**Okay, to answer what was up with the preface. Well, like a review guessed, that was the end and now it's time to read the events leading up to last chapter :) If you haven't read the preface, you might want to.**

**Changes: The Son property is different (there should be a brief explanation on it here), Gohan is thirty four (Goten and Bulla's ages mentioned last chapter), and Pan is Goku and Chi Chi's daughter. Anything else should be clarified in the story, if not then ask me in a review and then I'll answer in the next chapter's AN. **

**I think that's it, so I present to you Chapter One of Love's A Crime. I hope you like it!**

**Love's A Crime: Chapter One**

_A Couple Months Earlier_

Goten Son leaned against the wall of South City Jail, which he had just gotten released from. Again. He was usually the one in his family to do the more risky work; so come the case they got caught, he would be the one to go to prison while his father and older brother stayed home drinking beer (and plotting-never forget the plotting.). Normally, he would've been halfway home already-prisons were never a place Goten would want to stay around for long- but because he was now considered a 'regular', the police decided it was time to take away his car (something that should've been done on the cause of visit five). But no matter, his older brother Gohan was already on his way.

Less than five minutes later, he saw one of the family vans pull up on the curb. About time. He slumped into the front seat, nodding a quick hello to his brother. Goten thought it was quite obvious he didn't want to make small talk- he was almost asleep for crying out loud- but apparently Gohan didn't get the memo. (Or didn't care. With him it was always hard to tell.)

"I'm guessing nobody's touched your cell since last time, eh?" he teased.

The younger Son just rolled his eyes in response.

Gohan carried on anyway, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Well, you'll be happy to hear you won't be going back there anytime soon-from any of our heists anyway."

"Is that your way of telling me that I should get some training in? Or are you nagging me on something new this time around?"

Gohan smirked, clearly happy he got his brother to respond. He started to say something but was interrupted by a faint cough.

Goten jumped. His older brother looked over his shoulders when the light turned red, a small smile forming upon his face. "You okay babe?"

Goten turned around to see who his brother was talking to, finding a young lady stretched out across the backseat, her head resting on a small pillow. She sat up and nodded, fixing her hair slightly. The twenty seven year old took her in, almost positive she was his brother's new girl toy. She had azure hair that matched the hue of her eyes. She wore clothes that accentuated her slim yet curvy figure. Not being too good at describing girls, he decided she was beautiful. It seemed as if he had saw her somewhere before, though.

Basing on his brother's tastes, he knew that she was by far his longest relationship.

As if reading his mind, Gohan mumbled, "Four months."

Apparently one trip to jail was all it took for the Sons to give into love.

To the lady in the back seat, he said, "Home or my place?"

She stared at him with a 'you-should-already-know' glare.

"Mom's working on another one of her crazy inventions?"

She smiled.

"Go back to sleep. I'll wake you when we're there."

She passed out the moment her head hit the pillow.

The light turned green. Goten looked at his older brother, waiting for him to speak.

He sighed. "Bulla Briefs. Met her at a bar."

The younger Son stared blankly as Gohan gave him an expectant look. He tried reading his facial expressions when it finally clicked.

"Oh! Bulla Briefs?" Goten exclaimed, his eyes widening.

Hmm. It wasn't like his brother to go for someone of an extremely higher ranking than him-much less the heiress of Capsule Corporation, one of the most powerful companies in the world. Did he mention the fact that her dad can kick ass in a heartbeat while her mother zaps you with any of her creations…? Well, at least Goten can match the correct name to the face he had seen plastered on magazines and what not.

Goten leaned his head back on the chair, closing his eyes to finally get some rest. He replayed all the strange looks he received when he stepped into the prison a mere four months ago, trying to recall if they were looks of shock, resentment, or fear. It would make sense to go with the latter, yet he couldn't help but worry about that one particular look…

_Time to change the subject_, he thought. 'Well, you'll be happy to hear you won't be going back there anytime soon-from any of our heists anyway.' _What did that even mean? They usually have thousands of schemes for me to carry out once I return from jail._

A faint cough was heard from the backseat again, interrupting his thoughts. He flinched a bit but soon drifted to sleep, surprisingly with a small smile forming on his face.

;;

"Bro, wake up. We're here."

Goten squinted, immediately recognizing the land his family owned. They had just passed through the gates that were installed a week before he went to jail. There was a fountain next to their house-a new edition to the home, seeing as he had never seen it before. Everything else was pretty much the same, though- the Sons' personal safe house, headquarters, two small buildings that served various purposes, and, of course, the house itself. Their 'arena' of land used solely for training purposes covered up most of the back. The place was pretty secluded, but it worked out well for the family, who just so happened to be head of the Mafia.

Convenient, isn't it?

The youngest male of said head family shut his eyes after his quick survey of his home. He heard his older brother sigh as the car was being parked, no doubt noticing his sibling's short attention span.

Two car doors were hard being open and shut in precise timing-almost as if it was planned. A crash was soon heard, followed by an exasperated groan.

No more than thirty seconds later, Goten found himself on the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA! What the hell was that for, Gohan?!" he screamed, rubbing his head and looking at the floor.

A moment of silence filled the room. It seemed like an eternity before a voice took over.

"So, like, did your rage break or something?" the voice said. The _female_ voice.

He looked up, eyes widening at the sight of Bulla. He was about to reply with a snarky comeback when he realized this was the first time he had heard her speak-the first time he heard her voice. As corny as it sounds, Goten couldn't help but think of it as beautiful.

"What would you know about that, honey?" he lamely shot back after collecting his thoughts.

She rolled her eyes. "Are you coming inside or not? Gohan told me to tell you that he went inside to go help your dad."

_So that's what the crash was._ He got up and brushed his pants. About to make his way to the door, the twenty seven year old realized something.

"Hold up, did you yank me out of the car?"

Bulla smirked. "It wasn't the wind."

She started to walk up to the front door when he called her. Turning around with an annoyed expression, she asked, "Yes?"

"I think you need to know your place here, honey," Goten said, taking a few steps to catch up to her.

"First off, I'm not your 'honey', so I suggest you stop calling me that before I rip your lips off. Second, I've been with your brother for four months. While you were imprisoned because of a stupid mess up, I've been here. So I'm pretty sure I 'know my place'."

Her hands were on her hips, eyes narrowed. Goten had every right to be scared out of his mind (which he kind of was, but you'll never get him to admit that). Instead, he laughed at the matter. "You obviously still have much to learn. There are dead bodies under your bed."

The bluenette raised her eyebrows. "I know. _I've seen them_."

With that, she glided off to the house, not stopping or looking back at all. Goten knew the evening should be interesting.

;;

Dinner went worse than he thought it would be.

They had talked like a normal family-which doesn't seem odd to the average human but Goten knew it was awkward, because the Sons were far from normal. Then, Pan had barely said a word to her favorite brother because she was too caught up in talking to Bulla about some Capsule Corp invention that had just been released. Speaking of, Gohan's girlfriend had been chatting away like she was in that chair (which just so happened to be Goten's usual spot) every night-like she was one of them. And well, he was kind of OCD when it came to stuff like that.

After the hell hour was over, Goten went straight to his room. He wanted to move out for a while now-what twenty seven year old man still lives at home?-but the family vetoed that immediately. He changed into a muscle tank and went to the punching bag in the corner of his room, refusing to wait any longer to let his anger out.

Five minutes later, he heard a noise upstairs. Goten couldn't determine what it was or which room it came from, so he decided to creep up and find it.

Turns out, the room was directly above his. No members of the family used that, so he grew suspicious. He put his ear on the door to see if he could hear something, but everything was muffled. He crouched down to peer in the crack on the bottom of the door, only to find that something was blocking it.

Getting anxious and annoyed, Goten ended up picking the lock. Prison gave him all day to think and "invent" tricks to help him with schemes-lock picking just so happened to be one of them.

The door swung open, revealing a certain Briefs sitting on a love seat, a suspicious looking black duffel on her lap. She looked up abruptly and stopped talking on her cell phone, shutting it quickly. Goten didn't fail to notice the apprehensive look on her face-he knew that look all too well, saw it too many times. It was the look that clouded someone who just got _caught_.

"May I help you?" Bulla asked, trying to seem calm and collected (obviously, it failed).

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

She stood up and stepped forward, arms crossed, regaining the composure she had earlier. "If it was your business, I would've invited you."

He let out a small, sarcastic laugh. "We both know you wouldn't. Not like I would come anyway."

"And why is that?" she shot back, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought it was obvious enough, but I kind of hate you." He smirked. Forget finding out what she was hiding-this was way more entertaining.

"Good. That makes two of us."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end of chapter.**

**So Bulla and Goten are off to a rough start. They don't know what I have in store for them, *laughs evilly*. I hope that you liked this chapter, give me feedback in a review?**

**Next chapter, Bulla will have a conversation with Vegeta, the Briefs will be introduced, Goten will do some stalking, and there might be some sexual tension, who knows? We'll get to some badass twists soon, :)**

**Quickly edited and read over, so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!**

**xxxLizxxx**


End file.
